It is a constant desideratum to determine novel feeding regimes and novel food combinations for companion animals. Such feeding regimes can contribute to overcoming feeding problems in fussy animals, unhealthy eating, lack of enjoyment of eating for the animals and lack of enjoyment or satisfaction experienced by the animal caregiver/owner.